Race Drag Event
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: Yaoi Quackerjack and Megavolt decides to go to a motorcycle event for their date. Those bikers better watch their wallet. QuackerjackMegavolt oneshot Lemons and crossdressing XD


**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from Darkwing Duck. Sadly :( The music inspiration for writing this one-shot came from Gwen Stefani song, "Bubble Pop Electric." **

**A/N: This ficcie is a yaoi. That means m/m pairings. Please, no flames. Also there is cross-dressing in this fic. I did my best with keeping the characters in canon. This one-shot fanfic is inspired by one of Spug drawings. I hope you like this Spug. **

**Pairings: Quackerjack/Megavolt **

**Rating: M (angst, Lemon, some humor) **

**Drag Race Event**

**by **

**Marih Dimitri**

The night sky illuminated with twinkling, sparkling diamonds all around St. Canard. Deep inside the breath of the streets, a blue neon light flashed inside the upper room in a two-story apartment building, where a tall, slimmed rat dressed in a yellow rubber spandex suit with a battery pack strapped on his back and wearing goggles. The young rat worked on some electrical wires, fusing them together with a metallic generator, electricity flowing around him, adding a bluish glow around his body. Soon, the phone rang, causing the electric rodent to drop the wires instantly. He walked up towards the phone, sparks flowing everywhere, picking up the receiver.

"This better be important," Megavolt grumbled, fiddling with a wire.

"Hey Megs. I've got a wonderful idea," Quackerjack spoke, giggling with excitement.

"What is it now, Quacky?!," Megavolt huffed, annoyed that his overly zealous boyfriend disrupted him.

"There's a motorcycle event going on downtown at the St. Canard arena and I just happen to, borrow, a motorcycle. I've revamped it myself to my own liking," Quackerjack explained, twirling his bells around playfully, "So, you wanna go. We'll have a blast and also rob the place blind too."

"Hmm...a motorcycle eventSounds like fun, what do you think, bulby?" Megavolt asked a light bulb, pressing his ears against the glass, hearing the light bulbs 'remarks', "Yeah..I think it'll be a electrifying too."

"Soooooooooo...is it a date?" Quackerjack chortled, bouncing up and down slightly.

"Sure, it's a date. Oh..and one more thing, Quacky!," Megs responded seductively.

"Yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss?!," Quackerjack replied playfully.

"I hope you like surprises cuz I'll have one waiting for you and I KNOW, you're going to love it," Megavolt purred, hanging up the phone. Quackerjack hanged up the receiver, grinning gleefully, his fist balling up in excitement.

"Oooo...I can't wait!"

"What do you think he'll have in store for you, joe?" 'Mr. BananaBrain' asked Quackerjack.

"I don't know, but I do know that...IT'S PLAYTIME!!!!!!!" Quackerjack chortled, quickly running inside his bedroom, getting some fresh clothes out of his closet. Megavolt walked over towards his metallic generator, looking at the wires that was on the floor.

"So much for rewiring my new generator," Megavolt said, holding up his light bulb," Well, bulby. I've got to go and get ready for my date. Quacky's in for a big surprise." He placed the light bulb down on the counter and quickly went into his bedroom. He instantly went into his closet, taking out a leather tanktop and miniskirt, and a blonde wig, plopping the items on the bed. He then sniffed his body, his face scrunging in disgust.

"All that work got me sweaty. I better freshen up, but first, I'll have to drain my power."

Megavolt walked up to a small battery powered generator with two surge connecters. He placed the two surge connectors into his digits, thus turning on the generator. Instantly, electric power flowed from his body and into the generator, into the back up storage unit. Megavolt waited patiently until enough electricity was stored into the generator. He removed the surge connectors away from his digits and turned off the generator. "Now, for some music." Megavolt turned on the radio, raising the volume up.

"Welcome St. Carnardians to the afternoon tunes," the radio blared out, "of 92 E.L.C. We're playing all your favorite hits, from rock, pop, and old school as well. For all our listeners out there, the Motorcycle event is going on downtown arena, so grab the kiddies or that special someone for a fun filling event. And for those who are on their way to the event, here's Gwen Stefani's latest it, "Bubble Pop Electric." Music started to fill the room, sound waves echoing around.

Megavolt turned the water on, adjusting the temperature to his liking. He stripped off all his rubber spandex clothing and blue gloves, instantly popping inside the shower. He grabbed a soft sponge, damping it with honey and milk body wash, scrubbing himself, small electric sparks emitting from his body back and forth.

Quackerjack bolted out of his bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist and on top of his head. He started to dry his head off, tossing the towel on the floor and instantly putting on his mask. He went to his drawer and pulled out a pair of clown boxers, slipping them on and taking off the towel around his waist, dropping it to the floor. He putting on a pair of his ripped blue jeans, lacing some deodorant underneath his arms, and slipped on his purple clown sweater on, slipping on some black leather boots. He grabbed a black leather vest from his closet, slipping it on and ran back into the bathroom, quickly scrubbing his pearly white teeth and splashing some old spice into his face. He placed Mr. BananaBrain at the counter, quickly grabbing his keys. "Hehe...sorry Mr. BananaBrain, but I've got a date with Sparky. Watch the pad for me," He chortled, running out of the abandoned toy factory, which was his hideout. He jumped on his motorcycle, turning on the ignition and sped off towards downtown.

Megavolt turned off the water and jumped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. With a stiff brush, he starts to brush his fur all over his body, smoothing all the hairs into place, due to the static cling. He ran into the bedroom, towards his dresser drawer and pulled out a lacey pink and black satin panties, slipping them on, removing the towel and dropping it to the floor. Slowly, he slipped on a crisscrossing black pantyhose up to his thighs, his black leather miniskirt and tanktop, brushing off any lint and cresses that were present.

Quackerjack sped throughout the streets, swerving around cars, running through red lights and driving on the sidewalks, causing pedestrians to bolts out of his way, all the while laughing and grinning of whoever got in his way. The motorcycle started to sputter uncontrollably. Quackerjack looked down at the dashboard, seeing that the gas gauge was near empty.

"Whoops...I guess I need some gas," he chortled. He sped up, seeing a gas stationahead on the road. He quickly pulled up towards the gas station, parking his motorcycle in front of a worker.

"Fill her up," Quackerjack ordered. "Look here, young man. You've got to pay first in order to get some gas," an old man in his mid-forties huffed at Quackerjack, annoyed by him. Quackerjack pulled out his metallic 'toy-gun' upon the worker, pointing it straight to his head. "I've got a big date and I want to play," Quackerjack grinned insanely, causing the older man to shake in fear. "O-oh, g-gas. Right away, s-sir," the man stuttered, rapidly filling up Quackerjack's gas tank, while he grinned.

Megavolt slipped his blonde wig on, brushing it evenly, making sure all the curls where in place. He took out his silver makeup bag and opened it up, pulling out a sparkling pink eyeshadow. Removing his goggles he started to brush the eyeshadow into his eyes evenly. Taking a black eyeliner, he carefully smeared the charcoal pencil along his eyes in one even stroke. Fiddling through the bag, he found his black mascara, opened up the bottle and delicately stroked his lashes evenly, carefully watching that none of the mascara went into his eyes. He took out a his pink sparkling lipgloss, gently applying it over his slightly parched lips, coating them.

The worker placed the nozzle back into the gas tank and turned around, looking at Quackerjack nervously. "T-The tank is all filled up, s-sir," he stuttered, shaking. "Oh, wonderful!," he grinned gleefully. He reached behind him inside a sack and pulled out a box with a red ribbon on it. "Here's a little something from Quackerjack's toy novelties." He tossed the box to the worker, who opened up the box. Instantly, a pair of toy chattering teeth jumped out and started to chase the old man, who ran screaming. "Oooohowhooo..boy he's grown 'attached' to those teeth," Quackerjack chuckled, revving up his bike and speeding off towards Megavolt's apartment.

Megavolt took out a pair of long leather boots from his closet, slipping them on his feet and fasting the strings tightly. He stood up and walked over to the mirror on his closet, looking at himself, placing a leather cap on his head that had Quackerjack's initials on it. "You're in for a shock...Quacky!" he said, flipping his hair a bit. He walked over to a drawer, taking a four pack of batteries, placing them inside one of his belt pockets.

Quackerjack sped up arriving at Megavolts apartment. He pulled up to the curb of the street, parking his motorcycle in front of the building. He walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell constantly. "Hey megs. I'm here already," Quackerjack yelled up. "I'm coming!," Megavolt yelled back, putting some cherry scented perfume all over his body. He ran downstairs, stopping by the door to fix himself properly. Quackerjack leaned onto his bike, waiting for Megavolt. The door slowly creaked open, revealing Megavolt leaning on the door way, winking at Quackerjack flirtatiously. Quackerjack's jaw dropped to the floor, upon seeing Megavolt in his sexy leather attire. Megavolt walked towards Quackerjack, swaying his hips seductively, standing next to him, closing QJ's mouth delicately with his finger, with Quackerjack watching his every movement. "I take it...you like my surprise, Quacky," Megs said sultry, "now...come on. Let's get out of here."Quackerjack shook himself off from the shock and grinned widely, he lifted Megavolt up into the backseat of the motorcycle, gently placing him down on the seat. He climbed up to the front, with Megavolt wrapping his arms around Quackerjack's waist. Quackerjack revved up the motorcycle and sped off down the road, towards the downtown arena.

Quackerjack sped through the streets, with Megavolt nuzzling his neck affectionately, Quackerjack looked back up to him, grinning. He suddenly halted at a red stop light, adjusting his bike while Megavolt dabbed his nose in foundation powder. Soon, a motorcycle pulled up besides them, with a tall man looking directly at Megavolt. "Hey doll! Whatcha doing riding with that clown over there?," the biker whistled to Megavolt, "why don't you hope on aboard on my bike and I'll treat ya to a good time." Megavolt turned his head away from the biker, ignoring him, leaning more towards Quackerjack. The biker, narrowed his eyes on Megavolt, smirking to himself. "Well, how about a race instead?," he said, pointing to the traffic light, "when that light turns green, whoever can speed to the other traffic light block the fastest is the winner." Megavolt lowered his lips down towards Quackerjack's ears. "You're up for it, Quacky," he whispered. Quackerjack smirked towards Megavolt and looked at the biker. "IT's PLAYTIME!" he hollered, revving up his bike. The biker did the same, both men looking towards the traffic light, waiting for it to turn green.

Soon, the light changed into green and both bikes sped off in rapid speed. Megavolt held on to Quackerjack tightly as he sped towards the next intersection stoplight. The other biker looked at Quackerjack, smirking to himself. He quickly sped up ahead of Quackerjack, tossing an open can of oil along the road. "Hehe...see ya at the stoplight," the biker chuckled out, speeding ahead. "LOOK OUT," Megavolt shouted out while Quackerjack rapidly speed around the oil slick, barely avoiding crashing into a car and back into the road, speeding towards the traffic light. "Let's electrify this race," Megavolt said. He pulled out a battery from his belt pocket, squeezing it in his hand, feeling power flow to his hands. He tossed the battery away and instantly zapped electricity to the engine, increasing the speed by twofold, causing the bike to speed rapidly, passing the biker and the stoplight, causing the biker to spin out of control, crashing into a wall. Quackerjack skidded upon the road, stopping instantly, grinning over his victory. "We send him for a whirl, huh Megsy?" he chuckled. "Of course, hon," Megavolt purred, nuzzling Quackerjack, "now come on. I wanna go to the motorcycle event." Quackerjack started up the bike and the pair sped off towards the arena.

Soon, the pair arrived at the entrance gate to the Motorcycle event, with Quackerjack speeding up to the toll booth. An patrol officer walked up to the pair. "Let us in," Quackerjack said. "You have to pay first. It'll be twenty bucks," the officer said, opening up his palm. Quackerjack and Megavolt exchanged glances with each other, smirking slyly. Quackerjack then pulled out his 'toy-gun' and pointed it directly towards the police officer. "I'm on a big date and I don't want to disappoint 'her'," he said, grinning madly at the officer, "so let us in and while you're at it, cough off up the cash." Megavolt took off his hat and placed it forward towards the patrol officer. The officer, nervously looking at the gun, instantly opened up the cash register and emptied out all the money into Megavolt's cap. "T-There's the money," he stuttered, lifting up the gate, "you kids have a good time." "Oh, we will," Megavolt chuckled along with Quackerjack, stuffing the money down his pockets.

The pair sped off into the heart of the arena, driving down the busy hallway, getting angry gestures from the local specters they narrowly ran over. Quackerjack drove into the motorcycle bunker and parked into an open spot. He climbed out of his motorcycle, turned around and gently helped Megavolt climb out as well. "Well, we're here Megs! What do you want to do first," Quackerjack excitedly said, jumping up and down. "Well, I wanna checkout all the new motorcycle models they have for this year," Megavolt replied, running his hands through his wig. "What are we waiting for? Let's go...babe," Quackerjack chortled, giggling incessantly. Megavolt rolled his eyes and started to walk to the motorcycle showroom, with Quackerjack following beside him. The pair saw a multitude of biker fans walking around, couples holding hands. Megavolt slowly twined his hand into Quackerjack's, blushing slightly. Quackerjack smiled, blushing as well, pulling Megavolt closer to him, all the while, pickpocketing from anyone who came close to them. The pair arrived inside a huge arena, in which thousands of new modeled motorcycles were displayed on the floor, with bikers streaming around the area. Megavolt quickly let go of Quackerjack and ran towards a black Harley Davidson bike, looking at the interior engines, with Quackerjack walking up next to him.

"Ooh...look at those shiny metallic chrome pipes, engine thrusters and...oooooooh...is that a electrical discharge?" Megavolt gleefully said, his eyes widening with excitement, "I love this bike."

Megavolt spotted another bike across the way and immediately leaped to that one, checking out the interiors mechanism that it contained. Quackerjack chuckled, gazing upon his electric dragged boyfriend jumping from bike to bike, looking at the interior designs with much passion. A tall, muscular male duck dressed in leather waltzed around the area, looking at the multitudes of bikes on displayed. His eyes gazed upon Megavolt, as he was inspecting another bike, fascinated at the interior designs. The tall muscular duck waltzed towards Megavolt, eyeing his miniskirt with was attached tightly to his body.

"Hey doll. What's a fine beauty like you doing here all alone," the tall mallard said, grinning at Megavolt. "I-I'm...looking at these..bikes," he said, smiling nervously, backing away slowly from the tall mallard. The tall mallard quickly wrapped his arm around Megavolt's waist, pulling him forward. "No need to be shy, babe," the tall mallard cooed, grinning slyly, "they're plenty of me to go around." The tall mallard leaned forward, tilting Megavolts chin up, preparing to place his lips on Megs, who was shaking nervously. The tall mallard felt a tapping on his shoulder. He instantly turned around, seeing that Quackerjack was right behind him.

"What do you want, clown? Can't you see I'm busy,"the tall mallard spat out to him, annoyed that he was interrupted. "Oh...sorry...I didn't mean to disturb your wooing," Quackerjack chortled, winking at Megavolt, who just smiled nervously, "but do you own big, silver, Harley Davidson bike that across the hallway?!"

"Yeah, why?!," the mallard inquired. "Oh..nothing.," Quackerjack chimed, teetering playfully, "except it's on fire." "WHAT!?!" The tall mallard released Megavolt and instantly rushed over to his bike. Quackerjack looked at Megavolt, grinning. Megavolt walked beside him, wrapping one arm around his waist. "Thanks, Quacky," Megs said, pecking his cheek softly. Quackerjack blushed, wrapping his arm around Megavolt's waist protectively. "Come on. Let's rob the box office," Quackerjack giggled. The pair walked out of the display show, traveling along the area toward the main office.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the grounds, a young, handsome rooster dressed in a white tux strolled through the crowds, surrounded by a group of yellow dressed eggman. "Wow...what an event. They sure gots a lot of people in this year," Steelbeak exclaimed, looking around the grounds, "they got tha bikes, nice attire, and whooo...some pretty dames in 'ere, ehhahaha. I'm gonna like tis place." Steelbeak continues to stroll deeper into the grounds, towards the bike race track.

The duo arrived at an upper office in the heart of the race track. "You know the plan, right Sparky?" Quackerjack grinned. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Megavolt spurned at Quackerjack angrily. He instantly turned around, mumbling about 'cooked mallard'. Slowly, he creaked the door open, seeing an older man in his late forties talking on the phone. He had a blazer jacket on with a red striped tie around his neck and some black plaid pants on. Megavolt slowly strolled up towards the desk, patiently waiting for the older mallard to finish his phone call.

"Listen, I don't care of you have to drag two other motorcycles into the race track," the old mallard shouted out at the receiver, "we have a show to run and I'm not going to lose thousands of dollars just because two egoistical motorcyclist had a change of heart. Now, get two contestants out there, OR ELSE!" The manager slammed the phone on the receiver, huffing and mumbling. Megavolt quickly glanced at Quackerjack, who nodded at him in assurance. Megavolt nodded back, fixing himself slightly, proceeding to walk up to the manager.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm trying to find my way into the race tracks but I appear to have gone a different direction," Megavolt said in his best, sweet high-pitched voice, "you wouldn't happen to know which way to go, would you?"

The manager looked at Megavolt, instantly checking out his body, licking his lips seductively. "Well...young lady. Why don't come over to the desk over here and I'll show you a map of the grounds," he stated, his eyes roving around Megavolt's body, as he walked towards the manager, swaying his hips. Megavolt stood in front of the table, quickly glancing at Quackerjack as he slowly slipped into the office. The manager stood behind Megavolt, constantly eyeing his perfectly rounded ass that clung to the miniskirt. "You see, you're at the main box office on the third floor, which...the race track is downstairs one block away...on the main grounds," the manager said, grinning slyly, slowly grinding Megavolt from the back. Megavolt scrunged his face in utter disgust for the perverted man. He slowly twirled around and hopped on the table, grazing his fingertips into the man's chest. "Silly me..to get lost like that. You know, you're quite a handsome man," Megavolt said in a sultry voice. "Really? And you're quite an attractive young lady," the manager replied, his voice filled with lust as he leered towards Megavolt. Quackerjack quietly walked toward the safe in the other room, watching Megavolt bat his eyes flirtatiously to the manager. He quickly opened up his brown sack that he carried along, pulling out a demented toy teddy bear. He quickly wound up the stuff animal, putting it down on the floor.

"It's playtime teddy,"he exclaimed excitedly, pointing to the safe, "Open up the safe." The demented Teddy Bear walked over to the safe, immediately tearing the door apart, tossing it to the side.

"What was that!?!," the Manager exclaimed, hearing the loud thud. Megavolt quickly glanced into the other room, seeing that the safe had been ripped apart, cash spilling everywhere on the floor. Instantly, he jerked the Manager's head forward, pressing his soft lips upon the Manager's, kissing him gently, but firmly. Quackerjack peeked through the door, seeing Megavolt and the Manager in a liplock.

"Whoo...that was close!," he sighed, slightly relieved, "Still. He didn't have to go THAT far! Come on, teddy! Stash the cash into the bag." The teddy bear immediately started to stuff the woad of money into the brown sack along with Quackerjack. Megavolt slowly pulled away from the Manager, turning his head away from him, wiping off the excess moisture from his mouth with displeasure. "Yuck! Perverted old man," he thought. He quickly gazed upon the Manager, who smirked slyly at Megavolt. "What a lovely minks you are!?!," the Manager said, cupping his face, "A beauty like you shouldn't be alone." "I never said I was alone," Megavolt purred, quickly scanning the room for any signs of Quackerjack. The Manager gently grasped Megavolt's upper thighs, trailing his hands underneath the miniskirt, causing him to stiffen at the touch.

Quackerjack slowly crept across the back to the main office, with his teddy bear dragging the sack full of money. He stopped at the door entrance, glancing upon the table, instantly narrowing his eyes and growling silently upon seeing that the Manager had his hands all over Megavolt.

Megavolt quickly glanced to his left, seeing Quackerjack at the door entrance, signaling him to leave. He slowly took a battery from his pocket, holding it behind his back. He squeezed the battery, feeling the electric current flow into his hand. Tossing away the battery, he focused his attention to the Manager, who wrapped his arm around Megavolt's waist.

"Your boyfriend must be out of his mind to leave such a doll like you all alone," he huskily said, inching is face closer to Megavolt's. Megavolt slowly pushed the arm away from his waist, slightly backing away from the Manager.

"My boyfriend trust me implicitly," he purred, sparks emitting from his gloved hand, "and we share a...unique relationship." Megavolt leaned forward, smirking to himself. "In fact, he knows that I can be...electrifying!" He instantly placed his hands on the Manager's chest, shocking him, causing the Manager to fly off the table and crash into the floor, rendering him unconscious. Quackerjack fell on the floor laughing insanely and uncontrollably. Megavolt hopped off from the table, blowing smoke off from his hand. He walked around the table, looking at the table lamp curiously.

"You poor bulb. You've been on all day," he said, taking the lamp shade off, "I know you're stressed. I'll relieve you." He unscrewed the lightbulb from the lamp post, looking at it affectionately. "Now isn't that better!?!," he remarked, pressing his ears upon the glass, listening to the bulb's 'reply', "You say I'm the first girl to ever get the upper hand on him!?! Well, maybe he won't be so forward with so many girls anymore. After all, some of us can be dangerous. But, just between you and me, Fuse, I'm not..really a girl!"

Megavolt walked over to Quackerjack's side, who was rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach from the fits of laughter. Slowly, the Manager started to arouse himself from his brief slumber, getting up slowly. He looked around his office, his eyes widening upon seeing that his safe was ripped open. He immediately ran to the room, his face flushed in a pale white seeing that the safe was empty. "NO! The money! All Ten thousand dollars...GONE!!!!," he yelled in disbelief. He quickly gazed towards the door entrance, seeing Megavolt standing next to Quackerjack, who calmed himself down, wiping a tear away from his eyes, with a large sack of money besides him.

The Manager clenched his fists, his face boiling in rage. He quickly stomped towards the pair, glaring dangerously at Megavolt.

"Why you...you...BITCH!!!!"

"Oooo...now...is that any way to talk to a...'lady'!?!," Quackerjack chuckled, pulling his 'toy'gun out, pointing it straight at the Manager, who instantly froze.

"Way to go, honey bun!," Megavolt sweetly chimed, nuzzling Quackerjack affectionately.

"You...you...planned this all along, didn't you!?!,"the Manager angrily stammered, taking a step towards Megavolt. Quackerjack pulled the trigger, causing a boxing glove to come out, hitting the man directly in the face, having him plummet into the floor. Megavolt took out a box from the brown sack. He walked over to the telephone, placing the box on the table. Carefully, he started to take the telephone apart, examining all the intrigued wires, connections and cables. He took some wires that were attached from the box and started to mend them along with the telephone wires, electric sparks surrounding him as he reassembled the telephone. He tighten all the connections, making sure everything was properly secured. Megavolt gracefully walked over to Quackerjack, slipping his arm around Quacky's waist, cuddling him lovingly.

"Just wait until I call the cops," the Manager shouted, but was interrupted by Quackerjack.

"Really now!?!," he chortled, grinning insanely, " I wouldn't do that. Unless...you want an unexpected surprise."

"W-Wait...a m-minute!?! T-There's a b-bomb inside that box!?!," the Manager stuttered nervously, looking at Quackerjack.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbeeee," Quackerjack chimed, glancing at Megavolt, slipping his arm around his waist, pulling him closer, "that all depends upon you."

"The box is connected to the telephone and once you pick up the receiver, it will automatically trigger the box and...who knows what might happen," Megavolt said, grinning evilly, "for it could be smoke that comes out or it could be a teddy bear, a jack-in-box...with knives, or...a bomb! Then again, it could be nothing. You'll just have to decide...if it's worth the risk to call the cops on us!!!"

"And while you're doing that, Teddy here will keep you company while me and my...'girl' enjoy the rest of our date in the motorcycle arena," Quackerjack said, smirking evilly, while the demented Teddy approached the Manager, grinning manically, causing him to cower against the wall in fear.

"Have fun with him and oh...thanks for the souvenir," Megavolt laughed, while swinging his arm around Quackerjack's shoulder, as he carried the sack full of money. The pair left the office, heading straight for the motorcycle bunker.

Out on the race track, two bikers were head to head, racing towards the finish line. Up above on the Executive suite, Steelbeak laid back on a plush leather chair, sipping delicately on some Red Chardonnay, watching the motorcycle race with his eggman bodyguards behind him.

"Ah, now tis is what I call relaxin',"he exclaimed, stretching his strong legs, "No missions from 'Igh Command and no dipwing duck. Only t'ing dat would make dis day piorfect is a couple of goirls."

Steelbeak got up, carrying his wine glass with him up towards the window, searching through the crowds, glancing briefly at race track as a biker crossed the finish line. "There's gotta be a goirl for me out 'ere!" Steelbeak walked out of the suite with his eggman close in tow.

Inside the motorcycle bunker, Quackerjack was putting the brown sack into the back compartment of his bike. Megavolt pulled out a woad of cash from his pocket, from the robbery earlier in the day, stuffing the money into the compartment as well.

"We make a great team, Sparky!," Quackerjack beamed. "Don't call me, Sparky!," Megavolt hissed, glaring slightly at Quackerjack.

"Ah...you're no fun, Megs!," he pouted.

"You know I hate being called "SPARKY!"

"Okay, okay Gomer. You win," Quackerjack chuckled, nuzzling Megavolt affectionately, "However, you didn't have to go as far as kissing the Manager."

"Oh," Megavolt sharply spurned, eyeing Quackerjack seriously, "what else was I suppose to do. You and that...teddy bear of yours were making all that loud noise. I HAD to distract him somehow. I would have made him sizzle if my power wasn't drained."

"Well, it wasn't MY decision to NOT be fully charged, Mr. Electro!," Quackerjack huffed in annoyance, "Especially since he had his hands all over you!!"

"Did you think I WANTED that to happen!?! Trust me, I would've hurt him badly, kicked his balls the moment he touched me. But...I was distracting him for you. Everything I did was for you!" Megavolt sharply turned away from Quackerjack, on the verge of tears. "And so what if he wanted to touch me!?! IT's MY body and I'm the one who decides who can touch me or not. YOU DON'T OWN ME!!!!!!!!!" Megavolt walked away, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Quackerjack stood still, narrowing his eyes at Megavolt. He swiftly grabbed Megavolt's wrist, pulling him towards the bike, holding his arms firmly. "Listen Megavolt!," Quackerjack sternly spat out, eyeing him seriously, "No one...and I mean, NO ONE, has the right to touch you that way. I WON'T ALLOW IT! You belong to me, Megs. I won't let anyone take you away for...I love you!" Quackerjack instantly pulled Megavolt towards him, pressing his lips upon Megavolt's in a sweet, but firm kiss, wrapping his arms around him gently, but firmly. Megavolt was stunned but welcomed the kiss, returning it back to Quackerjack while rubbing his shoulders. Slowly, Quackerjack broke off from Megavolt, gazing into his eyes with passion and love, wiping away his tears from his eyes. Megavolt smiled at Quackerjack, gently gliding his hands from Quackerjack's neck to his chest, feeling every muscle that rippled through the fabric. He instantly jumped up, grabbing onto Quackerjack, kissing him passionately. Quackerjack returned the kiss, holding Megavolt as he fell on top of him.

Outside on the race track arena, Steelbeak was walking through the crowds, checking out all the girls. He approached a young blond mallard, who was wearing a pink tube top and tight leather miniskirt, carrying a white Louis Vuitton purse on her arm. "Well, hello my beauty. What's a good lookin' dame doin' out here," he charmed, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "My...you're fast, aren't ya?"the girl chimed, tossing her hair in the air, "I'm here looking at the drag races. There's a lot of awesome bikes here. Do you own a bike?"

"Do I? I'll show ya," Steelbeak exclaimed, turning his attention towards his Eggmen, "Boys! Go get me tha Steelwing." The Eggmen instantly sprinted out towards the other side of the arena. In one of the parking spot, there was a Silver Harley Davidson Motorcycle furnished with crome wheels, leather cushion seat, and silver Italic letters that etched F.O.W.L. The eggmen pulled the silver bike over to the roadside, making sure no one scratched it, approaching Steelbeak.

"Well, here it is, babe. Whaddya t'ink?," Steelbeak exclaimed, guestering towards the bike. The young woman walked up towards the bike, looking over every interior design that the bike had.

"Wow...this bike is absolutely beautiful. It's well designed," she stated, noticing the letters etched on each side of the bike, "Hey...what does those letters... "Fowl" mean?"

"Oh, dat happens ta be my employer, tha Fiendish Organization For World Larceny," Steelbeak exclaimed, proudly, "I'm 'ere top agent."

"Wow. Is that organization, trying to change the world?," the young mallard inquired, flipping her hair to the side.

"Let's just say, we like ta..make tha world tha way we see it fit ta be in,"Steelbeak replied, walking up towards her, "so, my beauty, why don't ya come wit me ta tha Executive Suite and we'll spend some time up 'ere." "You're really are a charmer, aren't you," the young blonde stated, looking at Steelbeak, "but, I don't think my boyfriend would agree with that."

"Your...boyfriend!?!," Steelbeak inquired. "Yep. He's coming right behind you," she said, pointing towards the hot dog stand behind Steelbeak.

Steelbeak turned around, seeing a huge muscular dog wearing a tight black t-shirt with blue jeans on and white sneakers. He also was wearing a black leather jacket with white letters "BRUNO" etched on the back, walking towards them.

"Hey doll! I'm back with your strawberry shake that you wanted," Bruno said, handing her the drink.

"You shouldn't have, Bruno," she said, taking the drink, blushing slightly. Bruno glanced towards Steelbeak, who was standing next to the blonde beauty. "Who's the guy in the penguin suit?" Bruno narrowed his eyes upon Steelbeak.

"Da name is Steelbeak,"he scoffed, glaring at Bruno, "and we were just gettin'...acquainted !"

"Well, I suggest you don't, pretty boy," Bruno seethed, poking Steelbeak's chest.

"Hey, Hey! Watch da merchandise," Steelbeak shouted, swatting Bruno's hand away, dusting himself off, "tis happens ta be my favorite versaci suit."

"You're out of your League here! Why don't you go back to the country club, ya rich punk," Bruno spat out, smirking to himself.

"A tough talker, eh? How about youse put yer big flaps ta use, youse mug," Steelbeak scowled, smirking to himself, "Youse got a bike?"

"Heh...don't I? It's over on the side line,"Bruno beamed proudly, pointing to a Big Red Harley Davidson bike, with the name "Bruno" etched in silver on each side of the bike.

"Dat's...yer bike,"Steelbeak snickered, shaking his head, "Dat rusted carburetor won't last against tha Steelwing."

Bruno clenched his fists, steam coming out of his ears. He pushed his face directly in front of Steelbeak, growling lowly to him. "On the Race track, pretty boy!"Steelbeak cooly turned away, walking towards his bike. Bruno sneered, glaring daggers at Steelbeak, heading towards his Red Harley Davidson.

Steelbeak took the keys from his pocket, getting on his bike, "The Steelwing", turning on the ignition and sped to the starting line. Bruno quickly got on his bike, turning on the ignition, speeding towards the beginning starting point, lining up next to Steelbeak. A crowd started to swarm at the front, eagerly waiting for the race to start. Both men revved up their bikes, waiting for the referee to start the race. "Are you sure you don't wanna get that penguin getup all dirty?" Bruno scoffed, laughing at Steelbeak. Steelbeak just smiled at Bruno, smirking to himself. "Wait until ya see what da Steelwing can do," Steelbeak softly said, looking ahead that the referee.

"All right, gentleman. The first one to cross the finish line at the end of the track wins the race," the Referee said, pointing to the finish banner behind him, "You must stay on the track at all time. Whoever swerves off the track, the other contestant is automatically the winner of this race. Now..when I wave this green flag, you may start the race." The referee held up the green flag high, with both men revving up their bikes, looking towards the finish line. The referee waved the green flag, slamming it down on the ground. Soon, both Steelbeak and Bruno sped off, going head to head of each other, with the crowd cheering them on.

Bruno started to speed closer to Steelbeak's bike. He swerved his bike towards Steelbeak's, ramming into him, causing Steelbeak to swerve close off the track. "Hehe, see ya at the finish line," Bruno laughed out loud, speeding towards the end. Steelbeak gained control of his bike, swerving back to the track. He sped up past up, directly in front of Bruno.

"A gift for you, my friend," Steelbeak exclaimed back to Bruno, "tha Steelwing gots tha latest in comfort. It's got yer soft leather cushion, automatic mp3 stereo system, chrome wheels and dashboard." Steelbeak pressed a button on his dashboard, which automatically flipped the panel, revealing all sort of switches for ammunition. "It's also gots the finest in weaponry,"Steelbeak muttered to himself, looking at the switches while keeping his eyes on the road, "now..let's see. Tha grenade launcher, no, tha nuclear missile, nah..saving dat fer dorkwing duck, eh..I'll just go wit tha oil slick." Steelbeak flipped the switch that for the oil slick. Immediately, oil started to spill out of the back of the bike and onto the floor. Bruno sped directly onto the oil slick, his bike spinning around controllably, sending him and his bike crashing into a nearby wall. Steelbeak chuckled, speeding past the finish line, skidding his bike to a halt as he saw Bruno laying on the floor, unconscious.

"A lesson, my friend. Don't mess wit tha Steelwing," Steelbeak proudly said, getting off his bike. He walked up to the blonde mallard, who was looking at Bruno with concern. "Bruno," she yelled out. "Don't worry about dat mugs," Steelbeak said, brushing the dust from his jacket, "So, how about tha two of us get friendly in tha suite." The young blonde glared at Steelbeak, hissing at him. She swiftly poured all her drink on top of Steelbeak, getting his entire outfit soaked with the Strawberry shake. She instantly ran towards Bruno, bending down and staying by his side. Steelbeak took the shake off from his head, tossing it to the side. His eggmen walked up besides him. "Sorry boss. I guess that girl wasn't the right one."

"Eh, dat's alright. There's plenty of goirls ta choose from,"Steelbeak stated, "but foirst, a change is in order." Steelbeak began to walk back towards his Executive Suite with his Eggmen closely following him.

In the motorcycle bunker, in a darken corner of the room, articles of clothing splattered all over the floor, while grunting noises echoed through the hollow area.

A pink tongue gently lapped along the rims strong, muscular, feathered chest, gently nipping any exposed pink flesh that was underneath the feathers, moans rippling softly. Quackerjack gently glided his fingers down Megavolt's spine, titling his body backwards to give Megavolt better access. Megavolt continued to lap his tongue downwards towards the abs, kissing and nipping any exposed pink flesh, moans and pants softly churning from Quackerjack.

"Go...further...," he panted, spreading his legs wide, exposing his enlarged length. Megavolt seductively licked his lips, hungrily eyeing the throbbing member. He quickly bended down towards his inner thighs, gently nipping the delicate skin, causing Quackerjack to shiver over the touch. Megavolt lapped his slick, wet tongue sensually along his length, Quacker's breath hitching with every sinful lick, with Megavolt kissing the throbbing member, moans and gasp rippling through Quackerjack.

"Come...on...Megs! Quit...stalling...,"he gasped, shutting his eyes. Megavolt smirked to himself, licking off the tip of the head, Quackerjack feeling pleasure flooding every pore of his body. He slowly engulfed his length, sucking gently and slowly. Quackerjack widen his legs further, gasping and panting, bucking lightly towards Megavolt, sweat dripping all over his body. Megavolt held his hips gently, but firmly, sucking faster, a shade of pink spreading across his cheeks. Quackerjack moaned loudly, panting and gasping, gently running his hands through Megavolt's wig, massaging his head. Megavolt sucked harder and faster, fully engulfing his length, feeling the throbbing member pulsating, hardening at his touch.

Quackerjack could no longer take it, the pleasure stimulating, intoxicating his every senses. He titled his head back, pressing Megavolt's head forward, releasing his hot, milky seed, screaming his name. Megavolt swallowed the warm fluid, gently pulling out of Quackerjack, his face flushed in crimson red, panting. Quackerjack panted, his face flushed in pink, his eyes filled with lust for Megavolt. He leaned forward, brushing his beak gently against Megavolt's lobes.

"Now...It's my turn to play,"he huskily said, grinning widely. He gently cupped Megavolt's chin and pressed his beak towards his lips in a sweet, chaste kiss. Megavolt kissed back, feeling the most tongue gliding along his lips, pleading for entrance. He obliged, opening his moist lips, a pink tongue darting into his cavern, intertwining with his own, wrestling for dominance. Quackerjack gently titled Megavolt's head back, deepening the kiss, gently sucking Megavolt's tongue, while gliding his fingers along his chest. Megavolt moaned, wrapping his arms around Quackerjack's neck, moaning softly. Quackerjack gently broke off from Megavolt, passion filling his eyes. He dipped two fingers into Megavolt's mouth, while rubbing his back smoothly. Megavolt suck the two digits, coating them evenly, looking straight into Quackerjack's oceanic orbs with love. Quackerjack nuzzled Megavolt affectionately, gently removing his fingers, which were moist and wet.

He slowly flipped Megavolt around, having him on all fours, spreading his legs. He gently inserted a finger into Megavolt tight entrance, causing moans to be heard from his parched lips.

"Oh...Quacky...uhh...more,"he breathed out, closing his eyes, lightly bucking. Quackerjack inserted another digit inside his tight entrance, pressing further, stretching the tight muscles. Sweat dripped from Megavolt's face, his body shivering over the sparking touches, bucking even more. Quackerjack pulled his fingers in and out, stretching the tight space even further, wails of pleasure echoing out. Quackerjack gently pulled his fingers out of Megavolt, leaning against his lobes.

"Are you ready...for playtime?," he whispered, licking his neck sensually.

"Play..with me," Megs sweetly said, bucking his hips towards Quackerjack, licking his lips. Quackerjack sat up, positioning himself behind Megavolt, gently grasping his hips. He slowly sheathed himself inside of Megavolt, who felt a tinge of pain, gasping. Quackerjack slowly thrusted, listening for any signs of discomfort. Megavolt bucked lightly towards Quackerjack, pleading for more. Quackerjack thrusted faster, moving his hips into Megavolt, who bucked into Quackerjack, following in rythmn.

"Ahh..yes...yes...more...More Quacky," Megs panted, reveling in each thrust that Quackerjack was placing into him. Both men were panting and sweating, with Quackerjack quickening his pace, sensually licking Megavolt's back. Megavolt screamed, bucking faster and harder into Quackerjack's rythmn. "YES...YES...ahhh...oohhh...gimme...some...more...candy," Megs huskliy said, sweat dripping all over him. Quackerjack pressed deeper into Megavolt, hitting a bundle of nerves, causing wails to be heard loudly around the area.

"Mmm...ah...feels...so..tight...Sparky," Quackerjack panted, thrusting harder and faster. Megavolt growled, but instantly dismissed the comment that Quackerjack had made as he felt him reaching down for his neglected length, pumping it slowly.

Soon, a couple of bikers came into the bunker, walking up to their bikes. "Hey, what about that drag race, huh? That rooster sure showed Bruno," one biker stated. "Eh, I dunno. Maybe," another biker commented. "There's a rumor about that guy. Some say he's an agent for a top of the line organization and he's no pushover," the another biker said. "Perhaps, still, that was some race. I hope we see some more," the biker exclaimed. Moans and screams were echoing the room, the bikers listening to the noises. "Hey...where is that coming from?" One of the bikers inquired. The group of bikers started looking for the source of the noises. One biker walked towards the darken area corner of the room, seeing the backside of Quackerjack, thrusting into Megavolt, holding him up, sucking onto his shoulder while pumping his length. Sweat dripped down as Megavolt gasped and panted, feeling every thrust, bucking into Quackerjack feverently. The biker noticed articles of clothing on the floor, looking at the leather miniskirt and tank top. "Hey fellas, check this out. This guy banging his chick," he hollered out to the rest of the bikers. The bikers soon ran up to the area, watching intently the pairs intense and heated love making, screams being heard throughout the room.

"He's doing her good," one of the bikers stated, watching the show intently. "Yeah..not bad," the other biker commented whistling at the couple, "Drill her in, man."

Quackerjack growled lowly, peeved that observers were watching his 'playtime' with Megs. "Reach...into...my...jean...pocket...Megs," he panted, continually thrusting into Megavolt. Megavolt slowly bended down, grabbing Quackerjack's discarded jeans, searching into his pocket and pulling out a tiny red box with a button in the middle of the box. He tossed the jeans away, handing the object to Quackerjack. Quackerjack pushed the middle button on the box and tossed it behind him towards the bikers, drilling Megavolt and pumping his length faster and harder, causing wails of pleasure from Megavolt. The bikers watched the box land in front of them. They curiously bended down, looking at the box closely. Soon, the box expanded upwards, the top flying off from the box, with a couple of chattering toy teeth popping out of the box, flying directly towards the bikers. The bikers soon screamed in fear, running away from the chattering teeth, one of them attaching to one of the biker's shoulder, biting him, running out of the motorcycle bunker in fear.

Quackerjack placed Megavolt down, holding onto his hips, pounding him fiercely, knowing he was close to ectacsy. Megavolt screamed, his hands fisting upon the floor, bucking roughly into Quackerjack, his body reaching the climaxing point.

"Oh...QUACKERJACK!!!!!!!!!," he bellowed out, spilling his seed across the floor.

"SPARKY!!!!!," Quackerjack yelled out, emptying himself inside of Megavolt, causing the both of them to collapse onto the floor, breathing in ragged breaths.

In the Executive Suite, Steelbeak took off his soiled white jacket and black tie, tossing the clothing to his eggmen, who placed it in a plastic bag. He went over to his white closet at the other side of the room, pulling out a white Calvin Klein t-shirt, a black leather jacket with silver letterings etched in the back that read 'Fowl'. He slipped his white t-shirt on, that clung to his body, slipping on the leather jacket as well. He walked towards the vanity mirror, splashing some Armani Exchange cologne around his cheeks.

"Now dat's much better," he exclaimed, looking at himself in the mirror, "Ta introduce ol' Steelie ta all those dames." Steelbeak walked out of his suite, with his eggmen following closely behind him.

Back inside the motorcycle bunker, Quackerjack cuddled Megavolt, who place a sweet kiss upon his feathered chest, leaning close to him.

"I love you, Quacky," Megavolt whispered, nuzzling into Quackerjack's chest. "I love you too, Megs," Quackerjack whispered back, pulling him closer to his body, stroking his back gently, "and I'll always protect what I love." Megavolt looked directly into Quackerjack's oceanic orbs, his own sparkling with passion for the sadistic clown. He leaned up towards Quackerjack, gently pressing his lips into his beak, kissing him passionately. Quackerjack kissed back, tilting Megavolt's head back, holding him closely. He gently broke off the kiss, looking into Megavolt's eyes lovingly. "Come on. There's lots more fun we can do while we're here," Quackerjack exclaimed, slowly getting up. He turned around and gently helped Megavolt stand up, gathering their clothes. He quickly got dressed along with Megavolt, who was slipping on his leather boots. Megavolt made sure everything was fixed properly, tugging onto his miniskirt, adjusting his belt so that it fit snugly with his outfit.

He pulled out his silver makeup bag and reapplied his makeup, glossing his lips with pink diamond lipgloss. He took out a small bottle of vanilla scented perfume and sprayed some on his neck and all around his body. Quackerjack fastened his belt around his jeans, slipping on his leather boots. He quickly dusted himself off, making sure his leather vest was straightened out. He opened up his compartment in his bike and pulled out a woad of money, stuffing the cash into his pocket. He closed the compartment and turned around, walking towards Megavolt. "Ready, megs," Quackerjack chortled, wrapping his arm around his waist protectively. Megavolt nodded, leaning close to Quackerjack, wrapping an arm around his waist.

The pair left the bunker and started to walk towards the motorcycle track arena. Megavolt leaned close to Quackerjack, nuzzling him affectionately, while other bikers whistled, checking out his body. Quackerjack snarled at the bikers, clutching Megavolt protectively close to him, glaring dangerously at anyone who dared take a glance at him. Soon, the pair arrived at the entrance of the arena, crowds of bikers and fans everywhere, watching the numerous bike races. Quackerjack and Megavolt walked towards the front row of the arena, taking the two front seats in the middle of the area.

"Quacky, I'm kinda thirsty. Would you get me a chocolate milkshake for me, please," Megavolt purred, batting his eyes flirtatiously at Quackerjack. Quackerjack grinned, getting up from his seat. "Sure thing, doll," he chuckled, winking at him. Megavolt kisses his cheek tenderly, watching as Quackerjack hopped over to the concessions stands. At the other side of the arena, Steelbeak walked over through the throng of crowds, checking out the many girls in the arena. "So many dames in 'ere. Dis is harder ten goin' to da Versaci store," Steelbeak stated, glancing around, with his eggman following closely behind him. Steelbeak walked over to the middle section of the arena when his eyes glanced at Megavolt standing upon one of the railings, watching the various bike races going on, waiting for Quackerjack to return. Steelbeak licked his lips, eyeing the tight miniskirt that clung into Megavolt's body perfectly. He walked down toward the front of the arena, smoothly gliding his way up towards Megavolt.

"Hey there, doll. Whatcha doin' in 'ere?," he charmed, leaning against the railing. Megavolt turned towards Steelbeak, looking at him nervously. "I'm...watching the bike races..and waiting..for my boyfriend," he squeaked nervously, stepping away from Steelbeak. Steelbeak swiftly cupped Megavolt's chin, smoothly wrapping an arm around his waist. "Now, now. No need ta be shy around Ol' Steelbeak," he purred, pulling Megavolt closer towards him, "I won't bite! Promise!"

Megavolt pushed himself away slightly from Steelbeak. "Thanks, but, I'm not interested," he nervously said, quickly glancing around, trying to find Quackerjack. "Oh come on, doll," Steelbeak said, leaning closer to Megavolt, "I promise I'll treat youse right." Megavolt sweated nervously as two strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close.

Quackerjack skipped through the concession, shoving everyone out of his way as he cut through the line, getting angry glares and jesters from the crowd. He arrived at a burger stand, cutting off a man that was in front of the line, looking at the menu.

"Hey, pal! I was here first! Why don't you get in the back of the line and wait your turn like the rest of us!?!," the man angrily shouted to Quackerjack. Quackerjack turned around, grinning manically at the man. He pulled out a toy clown dressed in red attire. He pushed the button on the back of the toy clown and tossed it towards the man, in which the toy clown started to sprout out axes, attacking him. The man screamed in horror, instantly running away from the demented toy clown, that chased after him. The crowd glanced back at Quackerjack, who smiled gleefully.

"Ah, the sound of play fills up my spirits," he chortled, while the crowd stepped away from him. Quackerjack turned his attention to the young teen worked at the burger stand, who smiled nervously to him.

"M-May I t-take your order, s-sir," the young teen stammered nervously. "I would like a chocolate milkshake and a large order of fries," Quackerjack chimed, teetering playfully.

"Coming up, sir," the young teen exclaimed, rushing over the kitchen to get his order ready.

"That guy is at it again," a biker said, glancing towards the race track. Quackerjack glanced towards the biker, looking at him curiously. "Who's at what?," He inquired. "Some rich guy hit on a some chick earlier today but her boyfriend come back and wasn't too happy about it. So he challenged that guy to a drag race," the biker said.

"Wow! How did I miss that," Quackerjack giggled, looking at the biker, "What else happened?"

"Well, the rich guy and the biker were on the track. Man...it was really good race. The biker had the upper hand, but the rich guy had a trick up his sleeve. He spilled some oil on the road and gained the upper hand, winning the race. Afterwards, he went over to the chick to make his move but she spilled her drink all over him and ran after her boyfriend, comforting him. Heh...I guess not all girls are swayed by a pretty face," the biker chuckled, looking towards the race track, "and now he's at it again." Quackerjack looked toward the direction where the biker was gazing at. Immediately, he saw Steelbeak leaning close to Megavolt, trying to give him a sweet kiss, with Megavolt trying to pull away from his grasp, but unable to. He narrowed his eyes, rage of fire lit in them as he saw Steelbeak arms all around Megavolt, clenching his fists tightly in anger.

"Um...here's your order sir," the young teen said, placing a tray on the counter that contained his chocolate milkshake and french fries. Quackerjack reached into his pocket, pulling out a twenty dollar bill, never taking his eyes off of Steelbeak. He slammed the tender into the counter and quickly grabbed his tray. "Keep the change," he hissed venomously, walking towards Steelbeak.

Steelbeak puckered his steel beak towards Megavolt, who desperately tried to pry himself away from him. "Let..me go," he stated, squirming. "Come on, doll. One little kiss,"Steelbeak cooed, tightening his grip upon Megavolt. A arm shot out, pulling Megavolt out of Steelbeak's grasp, oceanic waves sparkling in utter rage. "Stay away from...'her'," Quackerjack snarled hatefully at Steelbeak, narrowing his eyes at him. Steelbeak dusted himself off, straightening his leather jacket. "Well, well...if ain't tha Toymaster himself, heh heh heh," Steelbeak chuckled, grinning to himself. Quackerjack growled lowly, giving Megavolt the tray and standing in front of him. "Leave 'her' alone. She's with me," Quackerjack seethed, never taking his eyes off of Steelbeak.

"Oh, not again,"Steelbeak sighed, rolling his eyes at Quackerjack, "Listen, jester. I've been busy all day tryin' ta find tha poifect goirl ta bring in my Executive suite, ya know, ta get a little closer, heh."

"Then FIND another _girl _to hit on," Quackerjack scowled, clenching his fist in fury. Steelbeak grinned to himself, glancing back and forth at Megavolt and Quackerjack. "Nah, I can't let a gorgeous goirl such as her go away. I suggest we settle tis...squabble...in a race," Steelbeak stated, a feral smile plastered upon his beak. "I'm listening," Quackerjack grinned insanely. "See that long dusty road," Steelbeak gestured towards the open area of the race track, smirking to Quackerjack, "We race around dat road, go around da boulder and race back 'ere ta tha finish line. Tha foirst one ta cross tha line gets tha goirl." Steelbeak snapped his fingers, in which his eggmen immediately grabbed Megavolt's arms, holding him tightly. "Megs!," Quackerjack shouted, glaring venomously at Steelbeak, who brushed off dirt from his nails. "Ta make sure tha this beaut don't go nowhere, my eggmen will be keepin' a close watch on her, eh fellas!?!" The eggmen grinned, looking upon Megavolt, whistling at him. Quackerjack looked upon Megavolt's orbs with sympathy. He glanced back at Steelbeak, a feral look plastered upon his face. "It's playtime, Steelie," Quackerjack grinned, "one condition. The..'girl' is not to be harmed." "Deal. On ta tha track then," Steelbeak smoothly said, walking towards his bike. Quackerjack turned around and looked at Megavolt. "I'll be back, Megs. I promise, he won't have you," he said, running towards the motorcycle bunker, getting his bike.

Steelbeak waited at the starting line, glancing towards Megavolt, who nervously sipped on his chocolate milkshake, while two eggman stood on each side, guarding him.

"Don't worry, my cutie batootie," Steelbeak charmed, winking at Megs, "Dis won't take long."

"Damn right it won't," Quackerjack shouted, racing up to the starting line, growling lowly at Steelbeak.

"Heh, I should've known tha toymaster got his bike from tha circus," Steelbeak chuckled, revving up his bike. Quackerjack grinned madly at Steelbeak, revving up his bike as well. A referee stood in between the two bikes, holding up a green flag. The two men eagerly watched the referee, tightening their grip on the handle of their bikes. Quackerjack glanced quickly at Megavolt, who smiled at him, blowing a kiss to Quackerjack. Quackerjack smiled, winking at Megavolt, who blushed slightly.

The referee waved the flag down into the ground, causing both Steelbeak and Quackerjack to instantly sped off, racing along the dust road, while the crowd cheered wildly. Megavolt eyed Quackerjack, who grinned manically, eyeing Steelbeak once in a while, speeding ahead. Steelbeak smirked to himself, quickly increasing his speed, going directly in front of Quackerjack. He flipped a switch in his dashboard, which revealed numerous switches of weapons. "Hmm...now..for tha toymaster...I t'ink..a good ol' mine blast should redirect his direction," Steelbeak grinning, flipping a switch. A small, metallic cylinder flew out of a compartment from the back of his bike, landing on the ground, making a small beeping noise. Quackerjack continued to sped up closer towards Steelbeak, but as soon as he approached the small metallic mine, it exploded in a fiery ball mixed with dust directly at him.

"Quacky," Megavolt gasped, inching himself to the railing, desperately trying to see if Quackerjack was okay. Suddenly, Quackerjack emerged out of the smoke, unharmed, speeding towards Steelbeak. "So, you wanna play, Steelie," Quackerjack leered insanely, "LET'S PLAY!" Megavolt sighed, relieved that Quackerjack was okay. Quackerjack sped right next to Steelbeak, who was stunned that he survived the explosion. Quackerjack grinned, tossing a rubber ball to Steelbeak, speeding ahead of him. Steelbeak caught the ball, a ticking noise echoing from within the rubber ball. He tossed it in front of him, but it bounced back towards him, exploding on contact. Quackerjack chortled, glancing behind him, seeing that Steelbeak jacket was scathed, a feral look plastered upon his face. "Alright, jester. Time ta even tha odds," Steelbeak exclaimed venomously. He quickly flipped another switch, a missile launching towards Quackerjack. Quackerjack lifted up his bike, speeding away from the missile. He swerved towards a rock formation, twisting and turning, watching as the missile hit a boulder, smashing it into crumbs. Quackerjack reached into his pocket, taking out a bunch of jacks, throwing them into the ground behind him. Steelbeak eyed the jacks, as they instantly exploded upon the ground, causing the other jacks to explode on contact. He immediately swerved around the jacks, avoiding the small crater-like holes in the ground, revving faster towards Quackerjack. He flipped another switch, manually redirecting a missile a few feet in front of Quackerjack. The missile exploded on the ground, creating a small hole in the ground. Quackerjack failed to notice the small hole, running directly inside the hole. Steelbeak sped past Quackerjack, laughing his head off, circling around the boulder. Megavolt nervously chewed on his fingernails, trying to inch himself away from the eggmen.

"Hey, where to do you think you're going, gorgeous," the eggman said, stopping Megavolt in his tracks. "Um...I was just...gonna...throw my drink away," Megs said nervously. "OH..well..let me do that for ya," the eggmen stated, grabbing the empty carton and tossing it in the trash, "There! Problem solved. Now, stay here, beaut." Megavolt glared at the eggmen, looking out towards the track.

"Hey, look!," one of the observers yelled, pointing towards the ground. Megavolt look at the ground, seeing a couple of balloon floating upwards towards the sky. The crowd watched in amazement as the balloons ascended, attached to Quackerjack's bike, as he peddled furiously, moving away from the crater. Getting a needle from his pocket, he popped each balloon, landing on the ground, revving his bike, speeding around the boulder and towards Steelbeak.

The crowd cheered wildly, Megavolt smiling as Quackerjack sped faster. "Eh, what's all da commotion about?" Steelbeak exclaimed, hearing the crowds cheers. He quickly glanced back, seeing that Quackerjack was closing on him fast. "What tha...how youse get out of dat hole," Steelbeak yelled, narrowing his eyes at the deranged clown, "no matter. Dis outta take care of ya."

Steelbeak flipped a switch, oil spilling into the ground from his bike. Quackerjack saw the oil slick, grinning madly. He increased his speed, gripping the handles, leaning his body forward, dashing through the oil spill, maintaining control of his bike. Steelbeak looked back, seeing that Quackerjack was just a few feet way, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Io prendere a te Pagliaccio1!," Steelbeak hissed, flipping another switch. Soon, a barrage of missiles flew toward Quackerjack, hitting him directly.

"QUACKERJACK!!!!!" Megavolt screamed, running towards the railing, anxiously awaiting to see any signs of Quackerjack emerging from the smoke. The crowd leered forward, squinting at the billow of smoke while Steelbeak grinned triumphantly, racing towards the finish line.

"I've go to help him,"Megavolt stammered, walking towards the stairs but was immediately stopped as two eggmen pulled him back, tossing him on the floor. "You ain't going nowhere, doll, until the boss gets back," the eggman smirked. Megavolt glared dangerously at the two eggmen, rubbing his back gently. The crowd started to point at the smoke, chattering about seeing something moving from inside the smoke. Megavolt quickly got up, peering closely at the dirt road.

The smoke cleared slowly, with a blurring bike speeding towards the finish line. Megavolt grinned wildly upon seeing Quackerjack racing hastily towards Steelbeak, his clothes tattered and scorched, but a feral smirk plastered upon his face. "Go, Quacky, go," Megavolt cheered. Steelbeak glanced back, seeing Quackerjack only a few inches away from him. "Dammit, how dat jester survived da blast," he yelled out in frustration, speeding faster towards the white tape line. The crowd cheered wildly as the two gentleman furiously sped through the dirt track road. Quackerjack's bike started to sputter uncontrollably, electric sparks emitting from the engine. "Uh-oh, I'm losing power fast," he exclaimed, looking at his battery gauge, in which the needle was close to empty. "I'm coming, Quacky," Megavolt shouted, running to the race track, but was pulled back roughly by the eggmen. "You don't listen, do you doll?!," the eggman spat at him, "STAY PUT!" Megavolt instantly got up, dusting himself off. "Oh, that IT! I've had enough of you eggman," he spat out. He reached inside his pockets and pulled out a four pack of small batteries, having two in each hand. He squeezed the two batteries, feeling the electric current flow into his hands. He tossed the batteries away, grinning manically to himself. "You boys...are in for a shock," he stated, grabbing the two eggman, shocking them instantly, bashing their heads together, causing the two eggman to fall into the ground, unconscious. "For the record, boys, I could have done that at any time," Megavolt sweetly chortled, running up towards a telephone phone.

He started to climb up the pole, a crowd of people watching as he ascended to the top. "Now, to get illimious," he said, rubbing his hands together. Instantly, he placed his hands upon the telephone wires, electricity flowing directly into his body, sparks emitting around him, causing the crowds to run away from him, screaming in fear. Megavolt released his grasp from the telephone wires, climbing down the pole.

Quackerjack continued to race towards the finish line, despite his bike lagging further away from Steelbeak.

"Come on. I won't let Megs be taken away from me," Quackerjack exclaimed, trying to increase his speed.

"One juiced up bike coming up," Megavolt shouted, instantly zapping Quackerjack's bike. The engine revived, gaining tremendous power, the battery gauge rising to full. Quackerjack glanced at Megavolt, blowing him a kiss as Megavolt finished recharging the bike. Instantly, Quackerjack sped off, gaining at Steelbeak, as he was a few feet away from the finish line. Steelbeak turned around, seeing that Quackerjack was right next to him.

"Sorry! I can't stay and chat, but I've got to 'spring' forward," Quackerjack chortled, throwing his patented Spring-a-ling toy to Steelbeak, speeding off to the finish line.

"What the...," Steelbeak stammered, as the Spring-a-ling, instantly entangling him, causing him to veer off the dirt road, crashing into a boulder, causing him to fly off the bike, landing a few feet away from his bike, passing out.

Quackerjack grinned gleefully as he sped across the finish line, cutting the white tape, skidding his bike to a halt. The crowds roared wildly at Quackerjack, while Megavolt ran down to the race track, running towards Quackerjack. He instantly tackled Quackerjack to the ground, kissing him all over his body.

"I'm so glad you won," Megavolt beamed, snuggling into Quackerjack chest. "I couldn't have done it without you, babe," Quackerjack whispered, tilting Megavolt's chin up, gazing into his eyes lovingly.

Megavolt moved closer towards Quackerjack, gently pressing his lips upon his, in a sweet passionate kiss. Quackerjack tilted Megavolt's head back, deepening the kiss, while the crowds whistled and cheered at the pair. Quackerjack broke off from Megavolt, slowly getting up, helping Megavolt along the way. Quackerjack and Megavolt walked back to the arena, glancing down the race track as Steelbeak was being hauled off by his eggmen, still tangled in the Spring-a-ling. "He won't be cooing dolls for a while," Quackerjack chortled, wrapping his arm around Megavolt's shoulder, "Where to next, sweetie?!"

Megavolt looked around the area. His attention shifted towards an open tent where numerous lights and music was echoing throughout the area, pulsating the ground a bit.

"Ooo...a dance hall. Come on, Quacky," Megavolt exclaimed, grabbing his hand, dragging him into the tent. Inside there were a bunch of biker fans on the dance floor swinging their hips, laughing and dancing to the beat of the music that the DJ was playing. Quackerjack and Megavolt took a table at the front of the dance floor, watching the many bikers enjoying themselves.

"What'll be, mac," a waiter said, approaching their table. "I'll have a beer," Quackerjack chimed, grinning wildly. "And what about you, miss," the waiter inquired. "Nothing for me, thanks," Megs replied. The waiter wrote down Quackerjack's order, leaving the pair.

The music started to blast loudly, the DJ spinning the records. "Hey all you biker's out there! This is DJ slam jamming the hits and I want all you gents to bring you lovely ladies up to the dance floor, cause we'll be partying all night long," he said, putting some records on his turntable. The music of "Madonna's Remixed 'Holiday' version pulsated through the soundspeakers with couples heading to the dance floor.

"Oh, this is my favorite song. Come on, Quacky. Let's dance!," Megavolt exclaimed with glee, getting up from his seat. Quackerjack leaped out of his seat, landing next to Megavolt. "Whatever you say, Megs," Quackerjack chortled, grinning at Megavolt playfully. Megavolt grabbed Quackerjack's hand, running to the dance floor. They pushed they're way into the middle section, Megavolt swinging his hips to the pulsating of the music. Quackerjack inched his body close to Megavolt, his hips swaying to the music, both their bodies grinding to the music. Sweat dripped from their faces, Quackerjack snaking his hands around Megavolt's waist, breathing hotly against his delicate nose.

Megavolt licked his lips, eyeing Quackerjack flirtatiously as he pressed his body against his, swaying his hips and feet to the music. The pair looked into each other eyes, dancing to the music. A tall, muscular mallard dressed in a silk blue shirt and satin black pants with leather shoes on, pushed his way through the dance floor, his eyes gazing upon all the girls that were on the dance floor. He glanced forward, focusing upon Megavolt, who twirled around, moving his body to the beat of 'Boogie Ooogie Oogie, by 'Taste of Honey that was being played by the DJ. The tall mallard licked his lips, eyeing the tight miniskirt that clung to Megavolt's backside, walking towards him.

"Hey gorgeous. Why don't you dance with me," the tall mallard said, brushing his hands upon Megs cheeks, with Quackerjack growling lowly. Megavolt smacked his hand away, wrapping his arms around Quackerjack, cuddling him. "I've already got a dancing partner," he hissed, narrowing his eyes upon the tall mallard. The tall mallard clenched his fist, growling loudly at Megavolt. He thrusted his hand towards Megavolt, but was disrupted by Quackerjack, who blocked his path.

"The 'lady' said NO!," he hissed, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the tall mallard, pushing Megavolt behind him.

Megavolt snacked his arms around Quackerjack's chest, smoothly stroking him. "Come on, Quacky! Let's go to the otherside of the dance floor," he whispered, kissing his shoulder sweetly, "he's not worth our time." Quackerjack glanced back, grinning at Megavolt. He quickly wrapped his arm around Megavolt's waist, pulling him close. "Whatever you say, babe," he chortled.

The pair walked away from the tall mallard, going to the opposite side of the dance floor. The tall mallard clenched his fist, growling angrily at the pair. He quickly walked up toward them, grabbing Megavolt's arm, yanking him out of Quackerjack's grasp. "Let's dance, doll," he said, wrapping his arm tightly around Megavolt. "Oh, yeah!?! How about you sizzle?," Megs spat out, pushing himself away from the tall man. He focused his energy into his hand, about to send a wave of electricity to the tall mallard, but only to have small little sparks emit from his hand.

"Oh, dammit, I forgot! I used all my power for Quacky's bike," he exclaimed, glancing upwards at the tall mallard, nervously.

The tall mallard dragged Megavolt towards the center of the dance hall, as Megs struggled to free himself from his grasp. "Quacky!," Megavolt yelled out as he was dragged further away from Quackerjack. Quackerjack clenched his fist, his eyes full of rage. He quickly headed towards the tall mallard who had a tight grip on Megavolt, pushing anyone out of his way. He leaped up into the air, landing in front of the tall mallard, who was groping Meg's buttocks, while he continued to struggle. "You have two seconds to let her go or face...the Ultimate Punishment," Quackerjack chimed, grinning wickedly.

"Ooo..I'm so scared," the tall mallard mocked, licking Megavolt's neck sensually, while gazing upon Quackerjack, who slitted his eyes upon the tall mallard in feral rage, a malice grin plastered across his cheeks. "Okay, you asked for itttttttt," Quackerjack sang, pulling Megavolt away from the tall mallard.

"Hey, that's my gal," the tall mallard exclaimed, walking towards Quackerjack, but was kicked back by Megs, landing on a chair. Quackerjack quickly pulled out a piece of string he had in his pocket and tied the tall mallard to the chair, grinning manically.

"Playtime's over," Quackerjack sneered, grinning wickedly at the tall mallard, "for you. Time for my one and only patented toy favorite...the Ultimate Punishment...MR. HISTORY DOLL." Quackers pulled the doll out from behind his back, narrowing his eyes at the tall mallard.

"Pfft! Big Deal! It's just a stupid toy doll," he spat.

Quackerjack growled lowly at the tall mallard, his eyes bulging in feral rage. "Mr. History Doll comes with over 1,000 historical facts for 24 hours of fun," he deeply said, "Guaranteed to BORE you to death!" Quackerjack pulled the string from the back of the doll grinning madly.

"_Civil War General Stonewall Jackson died when he was accidentally hit by fire from his own troop."_

"Ack, no, not that!," Tall mallard gasped out, struggling to get free. The crowds that surrounded the two gentleman all cringed back, covering their ears.

"Man, that IS cruel punishment. No one can bear to listen to that doll for very long," a man exclaimed. Quackerjack smirked at the tall mallard, once again pulling on the doll's string.

"_Louisa May Alcott, author of the classic "Little Women," hated kids. She only wrote the book because her publisher asked her to._"

"Ack, Please no...STOP IT!!!" Tall mallard screamed, struggling harder to free himself.

"So, you're gonna leave my girl alone!?!," Quackerjack chimed, leering manically at the tall mallard.

"A fine ass like that!?! HELL NO!," tall mallard spat at Quackerjack, gazing his attention to Megavolt, blowing him a kiss. Megavolt turned his head away from the tall mallard, snuggling up behind Quackerjack.

Quackerjack narrowed his eyes upon the tall mallard, pulling the sting from behind the doll.

"_On June 8, 1959, in a move a postal official heralded as "of historic significance to the peoples of the entire world," the Navy submarine U.S.S. Barbero fired a guided missile carrying 3,000 letters at the Naval Auxiliary Air Station in Mayport, Florida. "Before man reaches the moon," the official was quoted as saying, "mail will be delivered within hours from New York to California, to Britain, to India or Australia by guided missiles." History proved differently, but this experiment with missile mail exemplifies the pioneering spirit of the Post Office Department when it came to developing faster, better ways of moving the mail... however, they don't mention if the 3,000 letters were ever delivered."_

The crowds that surrounded the men all scattered and ran away screaming due to hearing the doll. The tall mallard tryed to pull away as Quackerjack pressed the doll towards his face.

"_In 1878 Wanamaker's of Philadelphia was the first U.S. department store to install electric lighting_."

The Tall Mallard abruptly stood up, backing against a wall. "ALRIGHT, YOU CAN KEEP YOUR GIRL..JUST GET THAT STUPID DOLL AWAY FROM ME," He yelled out, running through a wall.

Quackerjack stood up triumphantly, turning around and clutching Megavolt close to his body. "Would anyone else like to take my girl from me," Quackerjack grinned, holding the doll out in front of him. The crowd immediately parted, looking nervously at Quackerjack. Quackerjack grinned, walking past the crowds, having his arms wrapped around Megavolt's waist, holding him protectively. He sat down at their table, gulping down his beer in one shot. Megavolt looked upon Quackerjack, gazing into his oceanic orbs lovingly. "Thanks..Quacky," he softly said, blowing him a kiss.

"Anything for you, Sparky," Quackerjack chimed, giggling.

"Oooo..don't call me that,"Megs hissed, putting his hands on his hips. Quackjack smiled, his eyes gazing upon Megavolt. "Say, Megs. It's getting late. Why don't we ditch this joint and head on home, huh?" "Sounds good to me," Megs sweetly said, getting up and winking at Quackerjack. Quackerjack leaped out of his chair and landed next to Megs, taking off his leather vest and putting it around Megavolt's shoulder, leaving the tent and heading to the Motorcycle bunker. Quackerjack gently helped Megavolt get on his bike. He quickly leaped on in front of him, turned on the ignition and bolted out of the Motorcycle bunker and into the streets, with Megavolt clutching his waist.

The pair soon arrived in front of Megavolt apartment, with Quackerjack quickly parking against the sidewalk, shutting off his bike. He quickly jumped off and helped Megavolt get down from the bike, gazing into his eyes lovingly, while walking towards his door. "I had a good time, Megs," Quackerjack chimed, wiggling his eyesbrows, teetering back and forth.

"I had fun too," Megavolt whispered, gazing into his eyes with passion and love, brushing his finger against Quackerjack's cheeks, causing him to blush slightly. "Wellllllllllllllllllll...can I give you a goodnight kiss," Quackerjack whispered softly to Megs, his eyes lidded with love for the electric dragged rodent. "Why...of course," Megs breathed out, batting his eyes, with Quackerjack closing his eyes, puckering his lips for the kiss, only to be halted as Megavolt placed a single digit upon his beak, "in the morning."

Megavolt turned around and unlocked the door to his apartment building, with Quackerjack grinning happily, chortling. Megavolt quickly grabbed Quackerjack's arm, pulling the jester duck towards him. "It's playtime, Quacky," he exclaimed, dragging his lover into his apartment, closing the door behind him, as the moon shone into the night sky.

**Whew..that's the end of the one-shot. Please Reveiw and I hoped you enjoyed it. )**

****

1Italian Translation: I'll get you clown!


End file.
